theliberatorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Roger Johnson
"So they say 'walk softly and carry a big stick'. Words to live by." ''--''Roger Johnson Roger Johnson is a magically gifted Dwarf who is an Agent of the United Liberators Coalition. History Childhood Roger was born to Steeve and Gennavieve Johansson, known by anglicized names of Steve and Jean Johnson, on June 8th of 1995. The Johnson family are toymakers, and of course a young Roger always had toys of his own to play with- and to dismantle and rebuild, which he found more of an amusing pastime than the intended purpose of perhaps anything other than Lego. As he grew, his parents began to teach him their trade. Early Studies Roger was intelligent even as a youth, and he found himself excelling in his early education with little to no effort. This did not breed arrogance- but it did cause him some minor grief in secondary school. He would grow bored and frustrated with easy assignments, causing his grades to suffer, and at several points considered dropping out of high school to take over the family business. This would all change one night as he watched the evening news. The Anti-Anthro Act had just been passed, and CLAW had given a bloody response. Roger decided, then and there, that someone needed to do something to stop the terrorism. Something drastic, as he reasoned that diplomacy had clearly failed for terrorist attacks to be ongoing in the first place. So being a stout and sturdy youth, and also somewhat knowledgeable of mechanical engineering, Roger started taking more interest in his schooling, buckling down to work. He requested a change in elective courses at the semester break of his sophomore year, starting to focus on other aspects of engineering, as well as taking sports and fitness classes. College Entering into higher education, Roger began to further expand his engineering skills, starting to also take chemistry courses, and of course formal lessons in magic. When not studying, or working for his parents, Roger would take martial arts courses and book sessions at a local firing range. Roger graduated with honors. ULC Academy Immediately after graduating civilian college courses, Roger enrolled in the ULC's training program. It is here he met Kelly Matte. After an incident in which another trainee had an accident with magic that caused an explosion, Roger and Matte took note of each other's abilities and met up for drinks that weekend. The two have been friends ever since. Roger applied himself and graduated the academy, and is currently awaiting assignment. Personality Roger is quiet and somewhat reserved. He believes in showing one's thoughts in deeds rather than telling in words. Despite this, he is friendly, and usually has something kind to say when spoken to. He has something of a soft spot for children, partially a legacy of his parents' profession as toymakers. While he is slow to warm from simple politeness to actually liking people, he is loyal to those he trusts. When not on the job, Roger can often be found either in his workshop chasing down some new design theory, or in the corner of a bar quietly nursing a drink and watching the people go by. Powers and Abilities Powers: * Wizardry: '''Roger is gifted with magic, specializing in manipulation of mass and kinetic energy. ** '''Technomancy: '''Training from childhood in engineering practices and principles, accompanied by studies in runes and magic, allow Roger to craft or modify ingenious devices, with a focus on ballistics and protection from ballistics. '''Abilities: * 'Marksmanship: '''Long hours at a gun range and the manual dexterity and strength gained from preferring a manual approach to operating heavy machinery have resulted in Roger being a remarkably good shot. * '''Communication: '''Having grown up around a family business, Roger learned from a young age how to interact with the public in a polite and civil manner and convey a point that can be understood. * '''Boxing: '''One of several forms of martial art Roger studied, and perhaps the one he is most proficient in. * '''Mechanical engineering: '''Being unafraid to get his hands dirty, Roger is capable of maintaining complex equipment, and even making repairs in the field. '''Equipment: ' * '''Field Tool Kit: '''A hardened case full of assorted wrenches, screw and bolt drivers, clamps, and collapsible jacks, useful for maintenance on vehicles or heavy equipment. * '''Ballistic shield: '''A shield that may or may not resemble its original design in more than form, Roger has reinforced his both by means of adding metal plates, and putting runes on much of the interior as well as the surfaces of the overlapping plates.